Up on melancholy hill
by Nudoru-chan
Summary: un final alterno para "la muerte de Noodle" menos deprimente y mucho más romántico. Sobre todo más largo. 2D x Noodle
1. Porque eres mi medicina

**Yay mi segundo fic!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, las canciones y los escenarios son propiedad de Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett, escribo este fanfic sin fines de lucro y sólo por diversión**

**Nota: Decidí escribir una especie de final alternativo para mi fic de "La muerte de Noodle", porque hace poquito que lo releí me di cuenta que de verdad estuvo deprimente u.u y con los recientes sucesos y revelaciones de la Plastic Beach se me ocurrió una continuación mucho menos triste.**

**Entonces este fic comienza prácticamente a la mitad del segundo capítulo de "La muerte de Noodle" como si fuera la continuación.**

**No lo subí como otro capítulo porque pensé que iba a descuadrar mucho si lo continuaba, además para conservar un poco la melancolía del final original**

**Ojalá les guste este final menos depresivo n_n**

* * *

-2D-

_N-No… me o-olvides_…- habló tan bajito que apenas y pude leer sus labios

Cerró sus ojos apenas abiertos y de pronto deje de sentir su torpe respiración.

Dejé salir de mi boca un grito de dolor, y lloré mientras apretaba su delgado y frío cuerpecito contra el mío.

-No te vallas, no me dejes…- repetí varias veces…

Me entró mucho pánico, no sabía que hacer.

Me maldije a mi mismo en ese momento mientras lloraba ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo? ¿Por qué tenia que ser siempre el estúpido 2D, el que nunca hace nada provechoso? ¿Qué podía hacer yo para salvarle la vida?

Una parte de mi no podía resignarse a perder a Noodle, y menos ahora que sabía que ella también me amaba.

Recordé en ese momento una de las muchas películas de zombies que había visto.

La protagonista se estaba muriendo, y su novio la había mantenido despierta mientras se desangraba para evitar que perdiera la conciencia y luego muriera.

Iluminó mi mente un atisbo de sentido común: acerqué mi oído a la boca de la pequeña niña, y a pesar de que era casi imperceptible, seguía respirando.

Tenía que intentarlo. Con llorar no ganaría nada.

Me di algo de valor, me limpié las lágrimas con el antebrazo

-Noodle, amor, preciosa, ¡abre los ojos! Sé que sigues ahí, ¡por favor! No te des por vencida, ¡lucha, por favor!- le dije desesperado, agitándola otra vez.

Russel se giró en su asiento en la avioneta.

-¿Noodle está bien?-me preguntó algo alterado, casi gritando por el ruido.

Parecía que por mis gritos anteriores ya estaba haciéndose a la idea de que ella estaba muerta.

-Está respirando todavía- le contesté con el mismo volumen de voz, y volví inmediatamente a mirar a la niña que traía en brazos.

Tenía que seguir insistiéndole.

-Noodle, por favor, por favor. Lucha un poquito más, anda…

-Ya estamos muy cerca de la torre, D- interrumpió Russ con su voz grave, y al oír eso me sentí mejor.

Sólo era cuestión de hacer que mi hermosa princesita nipona siguiera luchando un poco más.

-Noods, anda, _hazlo por mí_…

En ese momento ella abrió otra vez los ojos, como si lo que yo acababa de decir fueran palabras mágicas.

Suspiré de alivio y de mis ojos se desbordó mas agua que antes.

-_D-duele mucho… y-ya no p-puedo_- dijo de pronto, y en su mirada podía confirmar que estaba sufriendo.

-Tranquila, muñeca, ya estamos cerca. Aguanta sólo un poquito más ¿si?- le acaricie el rostro, tratando de evitar los muchos moretones y rasguños que tenía-

Asintió levemente.

-Te amo- le dije con algo de dificultad, tanto por el peso de lo que estaba diciendo, y por que se me cortaba la voz por el llanto. Luego le di un beso en la frente y ella sonrió, y en su carita ya no se veía tanto dolor, como si hubiera tomado anestesia.

La avioneta comenzó a ir en picada y aterrizamos violentamente en el mismo lugar de donde despegamos.

Murdoc seguía tirado en el piso después de la paliza de Russ –_la cual debió ser muy fuerte, pues nunca quedaba tirado en el piso mas de 10 minutos, y ya había pasado mas de media hora_.-

Russel bajó de la avioneta y me ayudó a bajar a mí. Me extendió los brazos y yo dejé que él cargara a Noodle, no sin antes besarla en los labios.

Cuando Russel la tuvo cargando se quedó mirándome sorprendido por lo que yo acababa de hacer.

En ese momento en lo último que yo pensaba era en la opinión de los demás, y me olvidé por completo de todos los factores que antes me habían impedido estar con ella.

Obviamente Russel estaba furioso.

-Tranquilo Russ- dijo Noodle a sorpresa nuestra, su voz estaba mas viva y estaba sonriente- no te enojes con él.

-No lo haré mi niña- le respondió, y me miró con el ceño fruncido- Pero hablaremos de esto mas tarde.

Bajé de la avioneta, y entramos a la torre, ignorando a Muds, que yacía en el suelo.

Buscamos a los paramédicos a gritos. –_convenientemente siempre habían paramédicos en los sets de grabación de nuestros videos desde que en "19-2000" nos impactó el misil que Murdoc lanzó al alce gigante_.-

Dentro encontramos a una mujer gorda con mala cara cerca de una especie de carpa, que estaba atrás de las cámaras que usamos para grabar el video de "_Feel Good Inc_".

-Buenas tardes, necesitamos que la atienda- dijo Russ en tono educado a la gorda, y ella puso cara de fastidio al ver el estado de la paciente que tendría que atender.

Yo por mi parte estaba aliviado, y a la vez nervioso, pues seguía temblando como una gelatina.

Pensé que al menos Noodle estaría a salvo pronto.

Entramos en la carpa y Russ dejó a la niña en una camilla que había adentro, y la gorda malhumorada sacó unos botiquines y algunas medicinas.

Primero empezó a quitarle la blusa a Noodle, y yo inmediatamente me tapé los ojos para no incomodarla.

Ella ahora estaba muy despierta, y conociéndola, estaba seguro que empezaría a arrojar cosas para ahuyentarnos a Russ y a mí.

Pero en lugar de eso se quedó quieta tratando de sentarse derecha, y pude ver entonces la herida de su espalda.

Era grande y más profunda de lo que creí. Parecía como si una piedra muy grande se le hubiera clavado.

La señora le roció desinfectante y Noodle empezó a gritar cosas en japonés, que cualquiera -_hasta alguien como yo_- podría deducir que eran las peores groserías que se sabía la pequeña.

Después la paramédico sacó una aguja para suturar.

Por muchas que hayan sido las películas de miedo que yo hubiera visto hasta entonces, definitivamente no podía soportar ver eso.

Salí de la carpa y me quedé sentado afuera.

Fue cuando recordé otra cosa.

¿Por qué había pasado todo eso? _Murdoc, por supuesto_.

Me enojé mucho. Tenía una rabia desmedida. Y Stuart Pot nunca se enoja. "Siempre es bastante ingenuo como para enojarse."

Esta vez no fue así. Con todo y que Noodle estuviera a salvo ahora, tenía ganas de tomar un bate y romperlo en la cara de Murdoc aprovechando que estaba tirado en un hangar en la parte baja de la torre.

Traté de controlarme, porque en ese momento y justo antes de que me parara a buscar un bate o un tubo, escuche gritar a Noodle otra vez.

Me asomé a la carpa y ella estaba acostada en la camilla,_ -llena de vendas, gasas y vendoletes-_ la señora gorda acababa de pincharla en la muñeca para ponerle un tubo conectado a una bolsa de sangre.

-Tendrán que decirle al señor Niccals que esta ocasión costará lo doble- dijo la gorda saliendo de la carpa

-Créame señora, el pagará mucho mas que lo doble- dijo enojado Russel, que estaba a un lado de la camilla sosteniendo la mano de Noods.

De seguro el estaba igual o más furioso que yo.

-Si, como quiera. –Contestó la señora –pónganle algo de ropa limpia a la niña.

Después se alejó y prendió un cigarrillo.

Encontré una camiseta muy grande y holgada entre las cosas de utilería del video.

Se la llevé, y entre Russ y yo se la pusimos a la nipona, pues sus shorts estaban llenos de sangre al igual que la blusa a rayas que traía puesta hasta hacia unos momentos.

Cuando lo logramos y Noodle estuvo más cómoda y acostada, volví a besar sus labios y a acariciar su cabello.

-Me alegra que ya estés bien amor- le dije, y otra vez sentí agua en mis ojos.

Ella me miró con ternura y con su mano limpió mis mejillas.

-Pensé que me iba a morir…- ahora fueron sus verdosos ojos los que se llenaron de agua.

Estaba a punto de volver a besarla cuando Russ se aclaro la garganta como para recordarnos que estaba ahí.

-Bueno, D, tú me debes una explicación.- me dijo mientras me veía con cara de pocos amigos

-Él es mi novio ahora, Russ- interrumpió Noodle- Me ama y yo lo amo a él. Sé que confías en él tanto como yo, y sabes que no me va a hacer daño. Incluso acaba de salvarme la vida. No hay nada que explicar.

Me sorprendió mucho que mi adorada fuera tan dura con las palabras que decía. Sobre todo por lo frágil que se veía llena de vendas y recostada en una camilla.

Sin duda ya no era la pequeña niñita que encontramos en la caja de FedEx, ahora era mucho mas madura.

-Lo respeto, cariño, pero Muds…- En ese momento su expresión cambio mucho, se veía muy enojado, y de pronto se levantó de la caja de donde estaba sentado- ¿Sabes que, nena? No hay ningún problema. Es lo mejor que pudo pasarles a ambos.

Noods y yo nos quedamos igual de sorprendidos, y nos miramos el uno al otro con la misma cara de incertidumbre.

-Ahora que recuerdo…Nena, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- replicó Russel ahora con tono pensativo

-Pues se supone que sólo pasaría frente a la torre para las escenas del video…- contestó la japonesa, miró al piso y luego continuó- Después de que terminaron mis escenas, la avioneta que usaron para grabar mi parte* se alejó. Entré al molino para cambiarme de ropa y dejar mi guitarra, y luego salí y me senté en el pasto. Me di cuenta de que la avioneta de grabación estaba otra vez ahí, así que sonreí y seguí en lo mío. Luego de mucho que estuviera rondando se acercaron dos helicópteros negros, y la avioneta se alejo mas, como para tener otra toma. Ahí fue cuando sospeché. Los helicópteros empezaron a dispararme, y yo entré corriendo al molino. Después se escuchaban lejos, y me asomé para comprobar si se habían ido. Cuando volví a salir me atacaron de nuevo, y rompieron una de las aspas del molino. Me caí y me lastimé, y luego la isla se empezó a mover muy bruscamente. De pronto todo dentro del molino, incluyéndome, estaba deslizándose hacia la puerta. La isla se estaba cayendo. Me acordé de que Murdoc me había dado un paracaídas por si pasaba algo, y por seguridad lo colgué junto a la puerta del molino. Lo tomé y me lo puse, pero estaba insegura de saltar porque la isla ahora estaba vertical, y yo estaba sosteniéndome como podía del marco de la puerta. Salté, y accioné el paracaídas, pero no sirvió de mucho porque ya estaba cerca del suelo. Una piedra me golpeó y caí algo lejos. Cuando impacté con el piso sentí que algo me atravesó la espalda, y luego de eso sólo recuerdo que perdí la conciencia, y sentía temblar el piso debajo de mí. Luego escuche la voz de 2D, pero no tenia fuerzas para moverme mucho…

-Demonios…- dije, estaba atónito al escuchar aquello

-Vaya… Nena será mejor que descanses- dijo Russ, y se giró y caminó hacia la salida de la carpa.

Él y yo nos miramos, con una expresión similar en la cara.

-D, acompáñame afuera un segundo, hombre. Necesito hablar contigo.

-S-si… claro…- contesté, tratando de sonar calmado aunque sabia que algo andaba mal…

* * *

*Se supone (según yo y mi imaginación) que para grabar las partes de Noodle en Feel good Inc había una de esas avionetas equipadas con cámaras de video para grabar escenas aéreas.

**Fin del primer capítulo de este final alternativo!! n__n (valga la redundancia)**

**Dedicado a la paramédica gorda que atendió a Noodle OwO jajaja**

**Agradecimientos a**

***z3l3niit4: gracias por leer mi fic, ojalá este final sea mas alegre n_ñ no me gusta haberte hecho llorar jeje**

***SaraMilla: gracias por tu apoyo, que bueno que te haya gustado "la muerte de Noodle"**

***Gatty8: igual, gracias por el apoyo n_n que bueno que volviste a publicar "la Fan"**

***Luna Tsukino-Sama: gracias por la critica, espero que en este se aprecie mas la métrica del fic**

**Ojalá este capítulo nuevo les haya gustado. Y disculpen mi ausencia tan larga n_ñU**

**Gracias por leer! ya saben, acepto sus criticas!!**

**En cuanto pueda lo continuaré**

**-Nudoru-chan**


	2. Nada va a lastimarte

**2do capítulo del final alternativo n.n! yaaay**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, las canciones y los escenarios son propiedad de Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett, escribo este fanfic sin fines de lucro y sólo por diversión**

* * *

-2D-

Salimos entonces de la carpa dejando a la dulce Noodle reposar en la camilla, aunque se había dado cuenta de que nosotros sabíamos algo que ella no.

Russel se alejó un tramo largo, se acercó a la señora que había curado a Noods y sacó del bolsillo un fajo de billetes.

-Oiga, señora, aquí tiene su paga. Sólo le pido que sea discreta y no mencione nada de la niña que atendió.

-Si, lo que diga.- La paramédica gorda sonrió un poco cuando contó el dinero, caminó hacia la carpa, tomó un bolso y un abrigo y después se fue.

Cuando estuvimos solos, Russ me miró con cara pensativa. Me empezó una de esas migrañas fuertes, pero yo no llevaba pastillas…

-Algo apesta por aquí D.- me dijo mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos

_-¿Uh?_

-Me refiero a que aquí hay gato encerrado, hombre.

-Oh, ya veo… ¿Hablas de Muds?

-Correcto.- cuando dijo eso frunció el ceño y luego continuó- El dijo que era todo un plan y que estaba todo controlado. Algo de un enemigo de la banda ¿no?

-Si algo así dijo.

-No me gusta nada de esto. Pudo haberla matado. De no ser porque la despertaste hubiera muerto.* Además, el muy bastardo todavía tuvo el cinismo de grabarla mientras la atacaban.

Por un momento me había olvidado de ese detalle. Noodle había dicho que la avioneta se quedó ahí para grabar lo que pasaba.

-D, tengo ganas de asesinar a ese satánico mal parido.

-E-entiendo Russ… pero no creo que sea lo mejor…

-No te entiendo, hombre. El muy animal te hizo aquello de Paula, y ahora casi mata a nuestra Noods. De ser tú o cualquier otra persona tendría ganas de darle una cucharada de su propia medicina.

-Si, yo también estoy enojado, pero no creo que matarlo sea lo mejor…

Entonces volteó a verme, y parecía que acababa de descubrir algo.

-Tienes razón amigo. Se me ocurre algo mucho mejor. Murdoc Niccals no es nadie sin Gorillaz. Vamos a quitarle todo lo que tiene de una manera mas fría.

-¿A que te refieres Russ?

-Voy a pedirte algo, D. Nunca te pido nada así que será mejor que lo cumplas.-en ese momento me tomó del cuello de la playera y me miró a los ojos mientras me apuntaba con el dedo- Vas a llevarte a Noods, vas a alejarla de Murdoc ¿me entiendes?

-¿Cuál es el p-plan Russ?- no pude evitar ponerme nervioso

-Esto es lo que vas a hacer. Vas a llevarte a Noodle lejos de Essex, pero no tanto. Buscarás un buen lugar para que viva, y debes darle un buen sustento. Tú te quedarás con Murdoc en Kong para que no sospeche nada, y harás como que no sabes que fue lo que le pasó a la niña. Después de un tiempo dejarás Kong y te irás a vivir con ella para cuidarla de cerca. Lo dejaremos todo D. Murdoc terminará en la ruina cuando se sepa lo que pasó. Yo me largaré de los estudios desde hoy. Pero seguiré en contacto con ustedes. ¿Entendiste?

-¿Y qué pasará con Gorillaz?-estaba angustiado, la música había sido mi vida desde que empezamos con el proyecto de la banda, y me costaba mucho imaginarme dejándolo todo.

Pero, de cualquier manera, ahora la niña que tanto amaba estaba en riesgo y tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Acaso importa D?-respondió, se notaba molestia en su voz- Te quedarás hasta que la gira de Demon Days termine. Tenemos varios videos ya grabados, sólo en espera de edición. La banda seguirá viva un tiempo, y cuando se nos haya acabado la fama del disco, Murdoc estará en banca rota. La gente verá que Noods ha desaparecido, y que tú y yo dejamos la banda por segunda vez. La verdad saldrá a la luz. Se merece eso y mucho más. Al menos a mi no me importa, hermano.

-Supongo que es lo único que puedo hacer… -Me entró melancolía, estaba indeciso. Me gustaba mucho pertenecer a la banda, aunque luego de pensarlo un poco, recordé el asunto de vivir con Noodle.

Sólo ella y yo. Sin necesidad de ocultar nada a nadie, con la posibilidad de pasar todo el tiempo a su lado, abrazándola. Pasar el fin de semana comiendo pizza y mirando películas de terror. Justo como vivir en Kong, pero sin las presiones que teníamos antes.

-¿Vas a hacerlo D?-

Entre tanto se me había olvidado que Russel estaba tirando del cuello de mi playera. Me acordé hasta que al decir eso volvió a sacudirme para que saliera de mi bonita fantasía de vivir con Noods.

-Si, está bien Russ. Lo haré.

-Pero no le diremos nada a Noodle. Ella quiere a Murdoc, y no quiero que se entere de lo bastardo que puede llegar a ser ese hombre, ni mucho menos quiero que sepa que por culpa de él, su vida estuvo en riesgo.

-Bien. Entonces eso haremos.

-Bueno D. Regresa con la niña. No debemos dejarla sola. Yo iré a buscar a Murdoc. Tú debes ir a Kong, junto con ella. Empácale algo de ropa y déjala hospedada en un buen hotel. Mañana a primera hora debes conseguir un departamento para poder ocultarla. No debemos dejar que Murdoc sepa que está a salvo.

-Muy bien.- Al momento no estaba muy seguro de porqué Russel había planeado todo aquello. La verdad no le veía sentido. Aún así fui a buscar a Noodle.

Entré a la carpa una vez mas, y ella estaba mirándose las uñas como si nada hubiera pasado. Sorprendentemente no me preguntó que es lo que acababa de hablar con Russ.

-Oye, muñeca… Debemos irnos…

-Está bien, amor.- Me contestó. Era la primera vez que me decía así. Se me erizó la piel al escucharla.

Le sonreí y me incliné de espaldas a la camilla, para que ella se subiera a mis hombros como siempre lo hacía.

Se incorporó despacito, con dificultad, y se acomodó en mi espalda. Parecía cómoda.

-Amo cuando me cargas así- me dijo con una risita nerviosa.

Me sentía muy feliz de oírla, y por eso estaba decidido a protegerla, por mucho que no entendiera ni una pizca del plan de Russel.

Tomé su ropa ensangrentada, y trayéndola a cuestas fui por mi mochila, que había dejado por ahí antes de empezar el video, y luego nos dirigimos al elevador para salir de la torre de Feel Good Inc.

Bajamos por un largo rato por el elevador y al salir tomamos un taxi. El conductor se puso nervioso cuando nos vio. De seguro no era común ver a una niña llena de vendas, y… y a una _persona _como yo yendo hacía la parte más fea de todo Essex.

En cuanto llegamos a Kong subimos y directamente llevé a Noodle a su habitación. La senté en su cama y yo bajé al lobby para buscar unas cuantas cajas. Regresé al cuarto de Noods para ayudarla a empacar sus cosas.

-¿Podrías decirme que estas haciendo, 2D?- me dijo enojada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Aún no le había dicho nada.

-Uh… Pues lo que pasa es que debo llevarte lejos, princesa.

-¿Y eso porque?- ya había torcido la boca. Eso era una clara señal de que no quería hacerlo.

-Tengo que llevarte a un hotel para que pases la noche. Russ te lo explicará todo pronto. _Confía en mí._

-Está bien. Confiaré en ti. Pero si vamos a salir debemos darnos prisa.

Guardamos en las cajas toda su ropa, sus boinas, sombreros y demás accesorios, y en una maleta ella guardó unas cuantas mudas de ropa.

Fui a buscar el Jeep, y escondí las cajas en mi cuarto, aunque tuve que dar varias vueltas para bajarlas todas.

Mientras tanto Noodle se cambiaba por ropa cómoda.

Eran cerca de las 7:00pm, y comenzaba a oscurecer. Tuvimos que apresurarnos y conducir con mucha prisa para evitar a los zombies.

Llegamos a un buen hotel a las afueras de Essex, y yo también tuve que hospedarme para no tener que volver a Kong.

Mi dulce Noodle se quedó dormida en cuanto estuvo en la cama del cuarto del hotel, y fue que Russ llamó a mi celular.

_-¿Aló?_

-Hey D. ¿Dónde estas?

-En un hotel con Noodle.

_-¡¿EH?!_

Hasta ese momento no había encontrado la connotación que podría tener el hecho de que yo estuviera en un hotel con una chica. "Con razón la recepcionista nos miró raro…" pensé.

-Si, justo como lo pediste Russ… No podía regresar a Kong, amigo. Pudieron matarme los zombies si volvía.

-Oh ya. Ya entiendo.

-¿Qué pasó con Muds?

-Cuando fui a verlo ya había despertado y estaba despegando del hangar en la misma avioneta que usamos. Luego regresó y me preguntó si habíamos encontrado algo, completamente despreocupado. Lo he mandado de una paliza al hospital.

-¿De veras?

-Si, hombre. Sabes que con eso no bromeo. Creo que le he vuelto a quebrar la nariz. Pero no importa. ¿Qué le dijiste a Noods?

-No le he dicho nada. Pero deberás hablar con ella mañana que despierte.

-Claro. No te preocupes de eso D. Mañana le consigues un lugar para que viva, y llevaremos sus muebles y sus cosas.

-¿Y qué si pregunta Murdoc?

-Le dirás que fuimos a ver que ocurría pero no encontramos ningún rastro de ella, justo como él. Como no ha encontrado nada podemos fingir que desapareció. Debes hacerle creer que estás muy deprimido D.

-Si, está bien.

-Te llamaré mañana para que nos encarguemos de todo.

-Claro Russ. Nos vemos.

De pronto me giré y encontré que Noodle estaba despierta.

Oh ooh.

-¿Qué te dijo Russ? ¿Qué le pasó a Murdoc?- preguntó con mirada amenazante

-N-no nada princesa… Ehh creo que lo mejor será que duermas y mañana hablaremos de eso…

-Bueno, dormiré con una condición.

-¿Cuál condición?

Entonces extendió los brazos y se acomodo para hacerme espacio en la cama individual donde estaba acostada.

-Duerme conmigo. Tengo miedo.

Al ver su carita confirmé que decía la verdad, estaba asustada. Entonces me saqué la camisa y los zapatos, y me acosté a su lado. Enrosqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpecito, y me invadió el alivio al sentirla cálida, y no helada como hacía unas horas. Estaba a salvo y ya nada la lastimaría otra vez. Me alegré, pues luego de un día tan largo –_que sin duda se había ganado el titulo de "el peor día de mi vida"_- estaba con ella, y ahora era mía. Mi chica, mi novia.

-Ya estas a salvo, amor. Nada va a lastimarte. No mientras yo esté cerca.

Se acercó entonces y me besó en la comisura de los labios.

-Por eso te amo, Stu. Gracias.

No pude evitar sonrojarme. Le sonreí y la abracé más fuerte contra mi pecho.

-No tienes que agradecer nada.

Se acurrucó en mi pecho y poco a poco la migraña se desvaneció.

Entre tanto alboroto parecía que me había acostumbrado al constante dolor de cabeza y había olvidado tomarme mis pastillas, sin embargo, al estar así con ella, y sin necesidad de medicarme, el dolor desapareció.

Nos quedamos dormidos, y yo jamás había dormido tan bien como esa noche…

* * *

***Justo como en la versión original de este fic XD jaja**

**Notas:**

**Fin del 2do capítulo!**

**Muchas gracias por leer!!**

**Espero les esté gustando**

**Agradecimientos:**

**SaraMilla: Muchas gracias por el review, ya sabes que pasó con Muds. Sufrio un poquito n_ñU jeje**

**Gatty8: me da gusto que te esté agradando. Gracias por el review**

**Luna Gótica: Es un verdadero honor tener un comentario tuyo en mi historia. Ten por seguro que me uniré al foro.**

**Muchas gracias chicas!**

**También quiero agradecerle a Maxi-kun por seguirme con tanta constancia. Adoro tus ideas ojalá podamos tenerte por aquí en FanFiction pronto.**

**Hablando de él, estábamos planeando crear una historia colectiva con todos los personajes originales, y que cada quien escribiera un capitulo… es una idea algo loca, pero a mi me gustó XDU**** ¿ustedes que opinan?**

**Dejen reviews por favor!!**

**Lo continuaré en cuanto me sea posible**

**Bye bye**

-Nudoru-chan

P.D: Aquí les dejo mi e-mail por si gustan agregarme: .com


End file.
